


The Best Laid Plans

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: The Best Laid Plans [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Wing Kink, aliferous-curious, herpes the gift that keeps on giving, there's no actual herpes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: When your Valentine’s Day doesn’t go as planned, Gabriel shows up and tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge blog on tumblr (@gabriel-monthly-challenge)
> 
> Prompts: aliferous (adj) - having wings
> 
> “When I said I’d never fall in love, I think Aphrodite took it as a challenge.”

Dean had one job, one damn job, and all it had taken was a pretty face and a tight dress to make your evening come crashing down around you.  

 

You sniffled, hand swiping at the moisture running down your face.  Not because you were crying.  No, you were beyond that with the level of frustration you were carrying.  It was because walking back to your motel in the freezing rain seemed like a better time than hanging out and watching the Winchesters work their charm.

 

One. Damn.  Job.  One Dean was more than equipped to handle.  

 

He was supposed to be your wingman.  All he had to do was run interference the ten minutes it took you to get your shit together (and finish some liquid courage in the parking lot).  Ten minutes wasn't a lot to ask considering it involved making a move on one of your hunting partners on Valentine’s Day.  Not that that was how you planned it.  

 

You had no intention of confessing any undying love.  Relationships and commitment in any healthy capacity were not luxuries a hunter could often afford, but Sam ended up being that irresistible combination of capable and attractive.  You were more intent on claiming him than anything, though you could see it leading somewhere else in time.

 

You might have been content to let things develop a little more naturally, but he just couldn’t help flashing that finely chiseled body he had every chance he got.  The man seemed to shed his shirt around you more often than a shapeshifter did it’s skin.  If things continued on this way, you were going to spontaneously combust.  

 

You were also sick of seeing him bringing back all these other women and Valentine’s Day was just one of those times when the Winchesters were guaranteed not to strike out.

 

Lo and behold, they hadn’t.  You’d come in to find the brothers had been divided and were in the midst of conquering.  What made it all the worse was the woman Sam was with had been your complete opposite.  Where one of you was short, the other was tall.  Where one was dark the other was light.  She was so well put together, not a hair out of place while you struggled to look like you hadn’t just tumbled straight out of the dryer.  

 

A part of you knew you couldn't be everything. You’d given up the space in your brain that would know how to properly wing your eyeliner for being able to make a clean shot on a moving target from several yards out.  But was that attractive?  Was it sexy being able to hold your own when clearing a vamp nest or when you were able to cover the straightforward cases so they could focus on the bigger ones?

 

Of course all the things that made you _you_ , that made you proud to be you, were things that didn’t seem to matter.  Those were probably the very things Sam wanted to get away from when decompressing.  He also probably wanted someone who hadn’t been carved into more times than a Thanksgiving turkey.  

 

This entire night had been a stupid idea to begin with.  In fact, it continued to be one as part of you recognized you shouldn’t have decided to walk back on your own.  You were practically in the middle of nowhere in the dark on a road that was barely wide enough to fit two vehicles side by side.  

 

Your face stung from the bitter coldness that had fell after the sun went down, causing precipitation to grow icy once it descended.  Your feet were struggling to maintain traction, whether on pavement or just off it in the dirt.  There was no way this night could get any worse.  

 

If there was someone narrating your life, their next line would be: it could, in fact, get worse.  

 

Fate could not have planned it any better if she tried.  You were too caught up in your thoughts to notice the headlights approaching around a sharp bend in the road.  Your dark outfit helped you blend in with the night, making it nearly impossible for you to be seen.  By now the alcohol had seeped into your system, dulling your reflexes.  You probably noticed the car about the same time it did you and by then, it was too late.  

 

Rubber screamed as brakes were slammed in haste, but the slippery conditions kept the vehicle on its collision course with you.  A familiar energy tingled across your senses, enveloping you from top to bottom.  The air around you became warm, the pleasant aroma of cinnamon buns, vanilla cream, and sugar cookies wafting over you as if you’d just stepped into a bakery.  The last thing you felt before sturdy hands grabbed you from behind was the contrast of heat pushing through the cold as the front of the car made contact with your jacket.  

 

The blinding headlights faded away as the world spun beneath your feet, sending a familiar rush to your head.  It took a few moments for your vision to clear.  When it did you found yourself safely back in your motel room.

 

You turned finding yourself face to face with a less than impressed archangel.  Gabriel’s gaze was admonishing, pushing the fringe of disappointment as if to say _you know better._

 

“Walking alone at night is a good way to get yourself killed,” he chided.  

 

So was lecturing you when you weren’t in the mood.  You pursed your lips, biting back a retort.  He wasn’t the one you were angry at.  

 

“What’s with the goth look?” He asked, golden eyes drifting briefly down the front of you.  You glared at him.  It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t keep light colors or feminine prints in your wardrobe like the woman back at the bar.  Black seemed to be the one color to survive all the blood and things you ended up covered in.   

 

Amber snapped back up and you weren’t sure what was more surprised,  Gabriel or his eyebrows as they nearly leapt straight past his hairline.  

 

“Are you wearing _makeup_?”  

 

You might have felt a little flattered he’d noticed if he hadn't sounded so damn incredulous.  

 

Then again, at least he’d noticed.  

 

“Not now, Gabe,” you grumbled, peeling off your jacket and tossing it over the nearest chair.  Any other time you would have tolerated his ribbing or even found it amusing.  Tonight it was only squirting lemon juice on a wound more well salted than the bones you’d burned earlier that day.

 

He just stared at you a moment, eyes narrowing as his hands went to his hips.  Great.  Here came another lecture.

 

“Hi, Gabe.  Nice to see you, Gabe.  Thanks for saving me, Gabe,” he said, sarcasm splashing through words just enough to get his point across.  You let out a slow breath through your nose.  

 

Ok, you deserved that one.  

 

“Thank you for saving me,” you told him sincerely, irritation deflating a little as you yanked the tie out of your hair.  Droplets flung loose as you ran your hand through the saturated strands.  Before you could make your way to the bathroom for a towel, he brought his hand up, giving that trademark snap.  Suddenly everything from the tips of your toes up through your head was dry again.     

 

You really needed to start taking more advantage of the fact you were friends with an archangel.  

 

“So, want to tell me why the dynamic duo had you walking back to your room tonight?” He questioned.  His features were casual, tone almost pushing the fringe of bored.  Something sparked in his eyes, however, but your own reaction overshadowed your ability to pay attention to what it was.  Your body instantly tensed, anger reigniting at the reminder of the Winchesters’ existence.  

 

“They’re busy and I chose to.  What are you doing here?” Your aggravation caused your question to come out more as a demand.  He arched a slight brow as he regarded you, features becoming unreadable.  

 

Sometimes you wondered if you made him uneasy.  Cas had once told you that your mind was unusually closed off, making it harder to glean information on the surface without intentionally dipping in and Gabriel knew better than to go digging without your consent.  

 

Sometimes you also wondered if the uncertainty that inevitably wove its way through gold was him debating whether he could get away with it without you noticing.

 

“Well,” he said, drawing the word out dramatically.  “I happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I might drop by give you some cupcakes, cupcake,” he said, pulling a plate out from behind his back and holding it up for you.  For a moment you could only stare at the miniature creations and blink.  

 

“You brought me Valentine’s Day cupcakes?” You asked flatly, unable to take your eyes off the red candy hearts sprinkled across the white frosting.   It shouldn’t have surprised you.  Gabe was always popping in out of the blue with random treats for you.  Cakes.  Pies.  Brownies.  Beignets.  He always had a knack for knowing when you needed something.  

 

You just didn’t understand why he’d be bringing you baked goods on the one night of the year that made desperate singles hornier than a herd of satyrs.  

 

Thanks to Gabriel, you had the misfortune of even knowing just how horny that was.   

 

“That's not all I brought,” he said, motioning for you to look behind you.  Smugness shone bright in honeyed hues against a backdrop of pride, suggesting whatever he had in store was at least intended to be pleasing.  When you turned, you couldn’t believe your eyes.  

 

The bed was gone, replaced by a long table covered in a smorgasbord of goods.  Cookies, candies, rice krispy squares with M&M’s, everything and anything you could ever want had appeared.  You couldn’t find a single thing you wouldn’t eat which, ironically, only made the flames inside your chest burn brighter.  

 

If Gabriel, who existed on the fringes of your daily life, could have some understanding of your preferences, how could Sam not even notice when you put on a little makeup?

 

“Something wrong?”  Gabe asked and the way his energy shifted, you could feel him moving beside you before he actually appeared in your side vision.  

 

Something was wrong all right.  You didn’t exist in a way in Sam’s world where he remembered you were more than a monster killing machine and he existed too much in yours for you to be able to satisfy your own needs anymore.  

 

You weren’t sure what was killing you more: the rejection or the ongoing sexual frustration.  

 

“Woah,” Gabriel said, lips forming a large ‘o’, brows nearly at his hairline again.  “Maybe we should start with something a little stronger.”

 

He tossed the plate over his shoulder, everything managing to disappear before it hit the floor.  In its place appeared a tall glass with clear liquid.  A colorful pink straw shaped like a flamingo peeked over the edge.  He nudged your arm, encouraging you to take it, the contact sending a slight jolt skittering across where his skin had touched yours.  

 

Someone was unusually charged tonight.

 

It happened sometimes.  Apparently angels weren’t immune to the cosmic flow of things.  They too ended up with excess mojo, much like humans did with pent up energies and frustrations.  Gabriel had been awfully vague, however, when you asked how they resolved that problem.    

 

You reached over, careful to keep your fingers from touching his as you took hold of the drink.  You could feel his gaze settle expectantly on you as it always did when he offered you something.  

 

Liquid splashed over taste buds, a familiar blend of flavors filling your mouth.  Like before, the beverage only caused your emotions to become more incensed.   Gabriel had been out with you once maybe twice in the last several months, but he managed to recall what your favorite drink was.  Sam always had to be reminded when grabbing your order.  

 

Goddamn Winchesters and their goddamn idiot brains.  

 

“Sweetheart, I’m trying real hard to stay out of your business here, but if you get any louder, Heaven itself might start picking up on those brainwaves,” he deadpanned.  “Why don’t you take another drink and tell me which one of those muttonheads is taking an extra side of stupid with their meals.”  

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you told him, pausing long enough to toss the straw aside before taking a proper swallow.  

 

“Alright,” he said, stepping around you and sampling the buffet.  “You don’t have to say a word.”  

 

Only you did.  Despite how casual he was being about the whole thing, you saw the gleam in his eye.  His curiosity was piqued and for a being that had been around for eons, he had an awfully hard time resisting the need for instant gratification.

 

He at least had the courtesy to let you finish your drink before launching his interrogation.

 

“At least tell me it’s not Dean because I might lose a little respect for you if you say it’s him,” he said, waving a gingersnap cookie at you in warning before taking a bite of it.

 

You might have just lot some respect for him for even asking you that.  

 

“Thank my father for small favors.  You really don’t want to know what goes on in that head of his,” he said making a face that suggested you really _really_ didn’t want to know.  

 

He grabbed something off the table, making sure your eyes were on it before tossing it up in the air for you to catch in your mouth.  Normally you’d have been able to make the catch.  Normally, you wouldn’t have been five drinks deep before dinner.  

 

The piece of candy smacked you square in the forehead and you managed to trap it with your hand as it dropped down the front of you.  You looked down to find it was an m&m.  You popped it into your mouth, glancing up to find Gabriel with that look on his face again.  The one where he wasn’t quite disappointed with you but not wholly _not_ disappointed either.  

 

He snapped you a refill and when you brought the glass back to your lips you were surprised to find it was just water.  You grimaced.  Since when had the ex-trickster become such a buzzkill?

 

“So… Sammich? Really?”  He continued, ignoring the sour look you were giving him.  “He’s so Sasquatchy… I mean what is he like eight feet taller than you?”

 

“Maybe I like large,” you said, tone becoming snarky because what part of _I don’t want to talk about this_ did he not understand?  Not to mention you were a little pissed he had cut you off so soon.  

 

“You know, just because the other fish in the pond look smaller, doesn’t mean they are,” he told you then gestured toward the glass. “And like them you need to start taking in some water.”

 

If there was a point to his statement you missed it because that was hands down the dumbest thing you had ever heard the angel say.  

 

“Oh come on, I’ve said dumber,” he argued.

 

Well, now he had.  

 

He paused, eyes idly drifting to the ceiling as he contemplating what he’d just said.  Or maybe what you’d just thought.  Apparently you really didn’t have to say a word tonight.  That fact should have made you all kinds of uncomfortable.  As it was, you were too full up on everything else to really care.

 

Everything else most likely just being the alcohol and frustration that had recently become your life.  

 

He sighed, exasperation bleeding through the edges of his mask. “My point is that big things can come in little packages as well.”

 

“Are we talking about actual packages?” You inquired, insinuation dancing through your stare as you dropped your gaze briefly to his belt line.  “Because whoever came up with that line?  Sounds like they have some compensating to do.”

 

“Cute, pumpkin.  Real cute,” he said, words taking on a sardonic edge.  His eyes narrowed as he shot you an unamused look and you couldn’t help but smirk.  Someone looked rather cute when their feathers got a little ruffled.  

 

That thought caught you by surprise.  It also caught Gabriel’s attention.  Smugness spread outward, overtaking his initial annoyance in the form of a sly smile.  

 

Balls.  Was it just you or was the room getting warmer?  Hard to tell if that was you getting flustered or if you were simply still in the process of unthawing.

 

“Don’t worry, sugar snap, I won’t let it go to my head,” he teased, sauntering closer to offer a brownie.  You accepted his peace offering with a serious glare.  

 

“Stay out of my head,” you warned.  

 

“Trying,” he reminded, putting his hands up in surrender.  “I can only assume the Samsquatch has completely unhinged that noodle shield of yours and it’s going to take a little bit for it to slide back into place.”

 

You giggled.  Samsquatch.  Noodle shield.  You would have to remember those.  Gabe gave you an appraising look, brow slightly raising.  

 

“Are you drunk?” He asked.  

 

Probably, considering giggling was not part of your usual repertoire.  You weren’t sure what difference it made.  Gabe would eventually take off whenever he got bored enough.  You’d prefer to be able to sleep when that happened rather than spending the rest of your night stewing.  

 

His hands were moving to his hips again.  Jesus, what was with all the responsibility?  He was usually the devil on your shoulder telling you to let loose and have a good time.  Whatever it was he was about to say, you didn’t want to hear it and your mind scrambled to come up with a diversion.  

 

“Were those cupcakes red velvet?” You asked, suddenly remembered there had been some of those at one point.  “Because red velvet is my favorite.”  

 

Pride creased lips in a way that suggested they had, indeed, been your favorite.  He snapped and the plate reappeared.  You reached up and grabbed one, fingers eagerly pulling at the wrapper.  You popped the entire thing in your mouth, eyes fluttering shut as you savored the taste.  

 

“Oh my god, Gabe, this is _amazing_.”  At least it was, until it pushed past the back of your throat.  Then all of a sudden, things were not so good.  The consistency was cloyingly thick, and you tried to suppress a gag.  

 

“How much did you have to drink before I got here?” He asked, watching as you put a hand over your mouth to keep the contents in.  You were not going to spit out this delicious creation in front of him.  Fingers splayed out as you paused, making sure you weren’t actually going to throw up anything.  It was a close call, but it seemed like you were going to manage to retain some of your dignity this evening.

 

“Four what?” He asked, hands inching upwards again.  Sweet Jesus you were going to tie those things to his side if he didn’t quit it.    

 

“Tequila shots,” you muttered, once you’d managed to get your stomach under control.

 

“Wow.  You must really like him, huh?” He said, running a hand through his hair.

 

Even Gabe knew the rules for tequila which only came out for really good occasions or really bad ones.  You’d technically had only taken one after your plans had been ruined, but it had probably been the three in the parking lot that really sealed your fate.

 

“Want me to put him back in a time loop?  It is a Tuesday,” he offered, mischief brightening his features.  

 

Only if it was one where Sam was constantly tormented with someone he couldn’t have and denied release.  The moment he even thought of touching himself the day would restart.   He would be the biggest man you’d ever met with the biggest case of blue balls in modern history.  You sniggered at the thought.  

 

“I know what you need,” Gabe said, smiling wide as he snapped his fingers.  The TV across the room flickered to life and a serene scene filled the screen.  A woman balanced on one foot on the edge of a platform figure outstretched in a yoga pose as calm piano music played in the background.  

 

What the heck?  Was this some sort of meditation thing?  You shot him a questioning look, noting the way gold glimmered with mirth.  

 

“I’ve got genital herpes,” the woman announced.  

 

Woah.  Was this what you thought it was?

 

“I’ve got genital herpes,” an old man repeated, features sober.  

 

The scene changed again this time to a basketball court. Your eyes narrowed on the large figure taking a free throw.  

 

No way.  No _freaking_ way.  

 

The shot changed, now a close up on the figure's back.  Suddenly Sam turned around giving the camera the most uncomfortable look you had ever seen.  

 

“Seriously?” He said.  

 

 _Holy shit._  

 

The award for best friend in the existence was officially going to Gabriel.  You looked up at him, eyes aglow with anticipation, to find him positively beaming.  

 

“I’ve got… genital… herpes,” Sam's tone was flat, unamused, and by the look on his face just saying the words left the worst taste in his mouth.

 

Laughter erupted from deep inside you in a way it hadn’t in weeks.  Probably since the last time the archangel had come around.  The look on the younger Winchester’s face through the whole thing was priceless and just what you needed.  At some point you had made it to the floor, and by the time the commercial was done you were a giggling mess on the carpet clutching at your stomach.  

 

You brushed at the tears leaking out of the corners of yours eyes, looking up to find Gabriel standing over you smiling.  The overhead light peeked out from behind his hair, golden strands becoming illuminated in a way that made him look the way you had always imagined a divine being would.  

 

His brow creased slightly as he reached down, offering you a hand.  Before his fingers even touched you electricity sparked through the air, tingling across skin in a way that wasn’t wholly unpleasant.  Surprisingly, the feeling dampened once he actually touched you, the sensation fading as he helped you to your feet.  

 

The sudden head rush that followed had your vision inking around the edges.  The world gave a tilt beneath your feet, sending you off balance.  When everything steadied you slowly became aware of gentle pressure at your waist that was positively thrumming.  Your vision cleared and you found yourself nearly nose to nose with him.

 

You had never been this close before.  It was almost overwhelming.  The sensation of another body near yours, warmth searing over your skin that had never fully recovered from the initial chill.  You felt a different heat stirring within the embers of your ire, one that was altogether pleasant and altogether dangerous.  

 

It was then that you realized you might be a little more drunk than you thought.

 

A door slammed in the room to the left of yours, causing you to jump back a step.  You ran a hand through your hair with a sigh, mind quickly shifting gears.  Dean was back early and by the high pitched giggle that carried through the wall, it was going to be a long night.  

 

“When’s the last time you ate?” Gabriel asked.  He almost looked concerned.  Mostly his face just held that same serious quality that kept edging in on the fun.    

 

“This afternoon?” You guessed with a shrug.    He gave you a stern look, hands moving to his hips once again and you almost groaned.  He really needed to stop doing that.  It reminded you of your father when he used to catch you sneaking out to do “research” in the middle of the night.  Unlike a lot of hunters, you did not have any lingering daddy issues.    

 

“Noted,” he said, hands immediately dropping back to his side.  “And dinner it is.”  

 

With a snap of his fingers, the dessert buffet disappeared, replaced by an array of foods.  Burgers, fries, roasts, whole chickens, every kind of potato imaginable, all appeared.  Despite the pleasant aromas that began wafting in your direction, you just didn’t feel like eating anything.  

 

Mostly because you knew if Dean was back already then it wouldn’t take long for Sam to arrive.  

 

“I’m not hungry, but thanks,” you said, doing your best to give a convincing smile.  You weren’t sure if you failed or if the archangel was simply not going to take no for an answer.  

 

“May I check something?” He asked, bringing his hand up to the side of your head but stopping short of actually touching you.  You hesitated, eyes glancing uncertainly from his fingers back to him.  

 

You didn’t like anyone in your mind.  It was the only space that was truly yours anymore.  

 

“I promise to behave myself,” he said, giving you a reassuring smile.  “And that it will be totally worth it.”  

 

The fact Gabriel had even asked put you more at ease.  Anytime anyone else had ever gone in, it had been without permission.  Curiosity won out over hesitation and you finally gave a nod.  Tips of fingers brushed against your temple and this time something different sparked beneath his touch.  Something you didn’t want to think too closely on that had a warning tugging at the back of your mind.  

 

Whatever it was he was doing didn’t take long.  A moment later he drew back and snapped, causing a bowl to appear in his other hand.  You recognized the smell immediately.  It was the one thing in the world that you craved when things were bad because it reminded you so much of when you had a home.  

 

How he’d managed to pull your mother’s homemade mac and cheese out of the mess that was your mind was beyond you, but he was earning some serious brownie points this evening.  

 

“Thanks, Gabe,” impulsivity took hold as your arms slipped around him, pulling him close for a quick hug.  He was _such_ a good friend.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, tone a little off as he handed you the bowl.  He cleared his throat, turning away from you before you could get a look at him.  You didn’t worry too much about it, though.  Out of everyone you knew, Gabriel would be the first to be singing it from the rooftop if something were wrong… or making other people sing.  

 

That had been a fun weekend.

 

“Can I ask you something?”  You asked, taking a seat at the small table up against the wall.  

 

“Why not,” he replied, turning back to you and giving you a smile.  You were too busy attacking your food to notice the stiffness behind the gesture.   

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your company,” because you really _did_ , “But I would have thought you would’ve, I dunno…”  You trailed off, taking another large bite.  You made an appreciative noise as taste flooded your senses.  Even the temperature was perfect.  

 

“Had a hot date?” He finished for you.  

 

“Yeah,” you said around a mouthful of food.  If you figured anyone would’ve had plans, it would have been him.  Unlike the rest of you, he could always just snap a date into existence on a whim.

 

“I’m in between prospects at the moment,” he answered, making a fist and then opening it to reveal a handful of skittles.  “I’m beginning to think the less exes I have, the less people there are to stab me.”

 

There was a casual air about him as he tossed one of the candies up in the air before catching it in his mouth, as if remarking on the weather rather than his history of being betrayed by people close to him.   

 

“Well what did you expect from someone called _the destroyer_?” You teased, arching a brow.  

 

“I’d be happy to help you find something more productive to do with that mouth of yours.” Despite the insinuation in his tone, his eyes dropped to the partially eaten bowl in front of you.  You rolled your eyes, shoving another forkful into your mouth.  No doubt he wasn’t going to be satisfied until you finished the whole thing.

 

“Can I ask you something a little more personal?” You said after a moment.  

 

“Are you going to regardless of what I say?” He quipped and apparently he wasn’t the only that got that look in their eye when their curiosity sparked.  “Tell you what.  Tonight is your night, cupcake.  You may ask me anything your heart desires.”

 

You did note that he hadn't necessarily said anything about _answering_.  

 

“How did you and Kali end up together?”  

 

“Me and Kali?” He said, clearly surprised.  “You get unlimited access to the archangel archives,” he said tapping the side of his head, “and _that’s_ what you ask about?”

 

“Humor me,” you said with a shrug.

 

 _“_ Well, it’s kind of a long story, but **when I said I’d never fall in love, I think Aphrodite took it as a challenge.** ”

 

“It was a love spell?” You asked, your tone rising a little at the end.   You weren’t sure why you were so surprised.  That explained a lot, actually.

 

“If a love spell is a swimming pool, what she hit me with was something the size of the Atlantic Ocean,” he deadpanned.  “Not that it was effective, because _archangel_ ,” he said dryly, gesturing down the front of him, “but unless I wanted my cover blown sky high, I kind of had to go along with it.  So, I pretended.”

 

“Until you weren’t pretending anymore?” You questioned in disbelief.    

 

He gave a casual shrug, popping another piece of candy into his mouth.  “Something like that.”

 

Well that was as horribly depressing as the fact that Kali had tried to kill him.  

 

You’d have to talk to Dean about adding Aphrodite to your naughty list.  

 

“Sorry you asked?”  He inquired, smile a little tighter than before.

 

“I’m… just sorry,” you told him, giving him a sympathetic smile.  That sounded terrible, being forced into a relationship, regardless of how it turned out.  Nothing like a little perspective to get you to realize how small your problems really were.  

 

“It wasn’t all bad. We actually had a good thing going for awhile.  Until she ate an entire island worth of virgins, which, by the way, are as terribly overrated for meals as they are for sex.”

 

You didn't want to think too closely on that one.

 

A loud and wholly ridiculous noise cut through your thoughts and you groaned.  Great.  Dean had brought back a moaner.  Gabriel rolled his eyes, tossing another skittle into the air before catching it in his mouth.

 

“So, any other burning questions?”

 

You thought about it for a moment.  If you were given enough time you could come up with some good ones.  As it was, you were feeling a bit put on the spot.

 

You heard the door to the room on the right swing open, a familiar deep voice murmuring through the wall.  You stopped mid chew, body tensing.  It wasn’t long before laughter came bubbling through the thin barrier, causing your mouth to fill with a taste that not even your mother’s cooking could get rid of.

 

You set your fork down, pushing the rest of the dish away.  

 

“I have an idea.  Why don’t we go somewhere,” Gabriel suggested.  “Australia is rather nice this time of year.  Then again, I know some tropical islands that are nice any time of year.”   

 

“What’s the point?” You muttered.  This wasn't the first time you had to hear something and you doubted it would be the last.  Sam would still be screwing that girl whether you were in the next room or in Micronesia.  

 

Gabriel appeared to be debating something, eyes drifting somewhere to the left of you as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.  Whatever it was, had him pausing longer than usual and for a moment you were distracted enough to overlook how silent Sam’s room had become.   

 

What could the archangel be planning now?

 

Gold snapped back to y/e/c and there was something in the darks of his eyes that suggested this wasn’t from his usual bag of tricks.    

 

“Have you ever seen an angel’s wings before?” He asked.   

 

You shook your head.  The closest you’d come was seeing the imprints left behind when an angel died.  You had tried getting Cas to show you his once.  It was the one time you’d seen the unflappable angel become squirrely as shit and it had been a rather unnerving and confusing experience for everyone.  When Dean mentioned he’d never seen him act so strange, you decided never to ask about it again.  

 

"Would you like to?”  Gabe asked.

 

“Really?” You breathed.  After Cas’ refusal you’d been dying to see a pair.  He held out his hand to you and you had to keep yourself from leaping out of your chair.  Excitedly you slipped your fingers into his.  The gaze he held on you was brimming with what seemed to be a manic energy as he led you toward the back wall, stopping a few feet from it.  

 

“Whatever you do, don’t let go of my hand,” he instructed.

 

Why did you have the feeling there was something he wasn’t telling you?    

 

“Touch helps keeps me grounded,” he explained.  “Which keeps me from pulling too much energy through.”

 

“What happens if you do?” You asked.  The danger itself didn’t bother you, but you did like to have some idea of what you might be in for.

 

“It’s rare for humans to be able to tolerate an angel’s true form.  The lightwaves we emit are so intense it often ignites the retinas, burning them from the inside out,” he informed you.  

 

You swallowed, vaguely remembering Dean mentioning something about a friend of theirs who’d lost their eyesight because of Cas.  

 

“But some people can?” You asked.  

 

“Some,” he agreed.  “But let’s save Russian Roulette for another night, shall we?”

 

You nodded.  Your eyes were one of your better features and you’d hate to add anything else to your list of unattractive qualities.  You also liked seeing.  A lot.  

 

“If it becomes too much just say the word,” he told you.  “And by the word, I mean Starburst.”

 

“Are we having sex or are you showing me your wings?” You teased, because if ever you imagined him using safewords in the bedroom, Starburst would be one of them.

 

“Our wings don’t exist on this plane and when we draw them through, an awful lot of our power gets pulled in with them.  Some people find it too overwhelming,” he informed you.  “Just want to be sure we cover our bases.”

 

Some people also probably had a decent sense of self-preservation.  You, on the other hand, did not.  

 

“Ready?” He asked, honeyed hues searching your eyes intently.

 

“Yeah,” you told him, body thrumming with anticipation.  

 

There was a crackle of energy that sprang through the air moments before what appeared to be two shadows unfolded from his back.  The smell that first accompanied his presence returned, this time even stronger.  The space around you felt like it was shrinking, the room overflowing with him, like every molecule surrounding you was filled to the brim with the archangel.

 

Sensation skittered across skin, breaking off in scattered directions like lightning forking through the sky.  Your ears became filled with a noise you weren’t quite capable of hearing but that registered nonetheless.  The very air you breathed felt tinged with something and you could feel it sink beneath the surface as you breathed it in.  Your tongue dashed out nervously across your bottom lip and a foreign yet familiar taste traced over your tastebuds.  

 

You understood how someone could find it overwhelming.  The sheer volume of his presence being packed into that room was overpowering you and it was no wonder Cas had been so reluctant.  You had never been so intimately aware of another being in your entire life.

 

You closed your eyes, taking in the feel of all the energy buzzing around you, ensnaring every way you perceived the world.  It sparked something within you, something you couldn’t define, drawing it to the surface.  Everything suddenly collided, releasing a euphoric high that sang across your body and mind.  

 

Holy _shit_ what a rush.  

 

“How we doing, sweetheart?” He asked, and when you opened your eyes again you found him watching you closely.  

 

You smiled widely.  You’d say you were doing pretty damn good.  

 

He smiled back, looking more relieved than anything.  The shadows stretched upward, drawing your attention away from him as they arched clear to the ceiling.  He gave them a shake, tips unfurling down and around you as you realized the room wasn’t wide enough for him to let them out sideways.  

 

 _Woah._  

 

You thought the wingspan left behind from the dead angel had been impressive, but his was nothing short of astonishing.  They were so much fuller than expected, completely unlike the sparse thread of bird like bones you’d seen burned into a wall.

 

Gabriel was right.  Big things did come in small packages.  

 

Smugness splashed self-satisfied, stretching into that little smirk he wore when something tickled his pride.  

 

You turned, eyes drifting down the length of one as it ran along the wall.  Something shimmered amidst the darkness and your eyes narrowed as you tried to figure out what you were seeing.  You stepped forward, trying to get a closer look.  Slivers of gold appeared to be shifting within the shadows, winking in and out like shards of glass caught in the setting sun.  You tried to move even closer, feeling like there was more you just weren’t able to see.  Gabriel’s hand tugged insistently at yours, signaling that was as close as you were going to get.

 

You allowed him to reel you back in, energy sparking across the air between you as the gap grew smaller.  A jolt thrummed through your hip as his palm slid against it, his other hand releasing its grip over yours.  Being this close to the archangel and seeing his wings was wholly awe-inspiring and wholly doing things to you that went beyond being caught in three month long dry spell.  

 

“I take it you kind of have a thing for **aliferous** beings?” His dulcet tone whispered next to your ear like the finest of silks, his self-satisfaction and smile splashing through his words.

 

That was an awfully nice way of asking whether or not you had a wing kink.  

 

His thumb began to tease it’s way across the curve of your waist, back and forth, back and forth.  The way heat sparked beneath his touch you were, in the least, aliferous-curious.  You turned slightly, about to tell him so when you caught the look on his face.  

 

The cheshire like grin was so wide you half expected him to begin sporting stripes at any moment.  

 

Apparently there was no need for you to vocalize anything this evening.  You wished someone else had gotten that memo as well.  

 

A low moan emanated through the wall, shattering whatever spell you’d been under.  This one was harder to ignore, not just because it was Sam’s, but because unlike the ones coming from Dean’s room, this was not part of a show.  

 

Jealousy clawed its way back to the surface, shoving its way to the forefront of your senses and, for a brief moment, overtaking Gabriel’s presence.  God you were such an idiot for even believing someone like him would ever be interested in someone like you.  You used your frustration to push back against it as you idly wondered what the hell was wrong with you.  You had never been this bothered by anyone before.  

 

With the way the youngest Winchester kept ruining things, you were about to start calling him the destroyer.

 

“That’s it.  Party’s over,” Gabriel said, the look on his face saying he’d had enough.  His wings gave an irritated flare as he snapped his fingers, eyes bearing down upon the adjoining wall to Sam’s room.  Blaring static caused the occupants to let out a startled shriek before it faded to the familiar serene music you’d heard earlier.  

 

His hand came up to your shoulder, gently turning you around so that you were facing him.  Fingers slipped downward until they were resting a little more comfortably on your arm as the hand at your waist fell away.  Amber remained heated, though it was far from the previous sentiments you’d been sharing.  To say Gabriel was not pleased was an understatement.  You could taste his anger manifesting on the air, the breath you drew in almost burning your lungs.

 

“Fuck him,” he told you.  

 

Well, that was unexpected.  

 

“Kind of was the plan,” you sassed back, folding your arms over your chest.  You knew he was just trying to help, but really, he just needed to let it drop.  You had no desire to talk with him about it anymore now than you had earlier.  The only way your own frustration levels were going to drop was to take care of the root of the problem which a lecture was most certainly _not_ going to do.  

 

Gabriel let out a noise that sounded caught on the border of exasperation and aggravation.  Fingers grasped at your chin, eyes flaring as they stared down at you.  

 

“I mean it.  The Winchesters may have saved our collective asses on more than one occasion, but they aren’t known for having good things happen to those around them,” he insisted.  “Everything they touch, they destroy, and it’s only a matter of time before something happens to you.”

 

Woah.  Hold up.  Since when had this become about your actual well being?

 

“You ready baby?” Dean’s voice filtered through the wall just behind your headboard.  You almost groaned.  It was like listening to a bad porno in stereo.  All that was missing was the cheesy background music.

 

“Oh, I’m ready,” was the husky reply.  Gabriel rolled his eyes.  Before you knew what was happening, he’d snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean’s room was filled with screams.  You arched a brow at him, torn between whether or not you should be intervening on your friend’s behalf or simply enjoying the ride.  

 

“What?  She’s been dying to see his _anaconda_ all evening, so I gave him one,” Gabriel said, word taking on a sardonic edge.

 

As traumatic as it would have been to actually see Dean’s anaconda, you would have risked it for the look on his face when that came out of his pants.  

 

Along for the ride it was.

 

“Baby, wait!  It’s not real!” Dean insisted, panic coursing through his tone.  His date was shrieking something incoherent, but it was clear there was no way she was hanging around.  

 

“The individuals portrayed in the previous commercial are not actors, but real people living with genital herpes,” an official sounding voice bellowed from Sam’s room.

 

Just when you thought that commercial couldn’t get any better, Gabriel went and outdid himself.  

 

“What?!” A voice said shrilly from the other room.  “You son of a bitch!”

 

“No, no wait, I can explain!” Sam insisted.  

 

“Don’t touch me you creep!” The woman yelled and something went crashing against the adjoining wall.

 

“It’s not real, I swear, _Rachel_ \--”

 

The door to his room opened and slammed shut right before Dean’s did.    

 

You were dying.  You couldn’t get any air with how badly your diaphragm was spasming from holding all your laughter in.  If this was the way you were going to go, it was so worth it.  If you survived, however, you were seriously going to have to re-evaluate the archangel’s status in your life because you were fairly certain this put him at the top of your favorite list.

 

“Go ahead and let it out, sweetheart,” Gabriel encouraged.  His fingers gently snagged your wrist, drawing it away from your mouth.  It was like popping the cork on a bottle of champagne, your mirth spilling out as your laughter rang through the room.  

 

Unfortunately it also clued the brothers in on what was going on.  

 

“God damn it, y/n!” Dean shouted through the wall.  

 

You were _so_ dead.  

 

“Don’t worry about them, sugar.  They’re not going anywhere,” Gabriel told you with the snap of his fingers.  You heard the older Winchester stomping toward the door, only it never opened.  After a few minutes you heard it rattling against the hinges as Dean no doubt tried to shake the thing loose from the wall.  Sam’s began to do the same thing though he had a better hold on his anger by the way he held off from actually trying to break it down like it sounded Dean was attempting.  

 

“I know he’s in there!” Dean yelled, pounding on the wall.  “Just because you’re having a shitty night doesn’t mean you need to have your arch-douche of a lap dog ruin it for the rest of us!”

  
“Yeah what the hell, y/n!” Sam echoed.  

 

Of course it would be your fault.  It didn’t matter that if Dean had just been a halfway decent friend instead of worrying about his dick then none of this would have happened.   

 

“Trust me.  It’ll be better if you let them stew in it for a bit,” the angel said, pre-empting whatever tirade had been pushing its way to the tip of your tongue; with a snap of his fingers, the room went silent again.  “There.  That should take care of anymore interruptions.  So where were we?”  He paused a moment, fingers thoughtfully stroking his chin.  

 

You knew where you had been, glancing through lashes up at him and possibly the shadows arching behind him.

 

“Right,” realization threaded through his tone.  “You were about to sober up.”

 

You were what now?

 

He snapped his fingers and the fog around your mind disappeared.  You blinked, the world rapidly growing sharper around the edges.  The sudden clarity you felt was a little unnerving, like when you felt you’d been chasing your own tail for days on a case only to find out it had been humans all along.  

 

You were also becoming acutely aware that someone had been chasing your tail for most of the evening and Sam wasn’t the only idiot in town.  

 

The amount of brainpower you lost when inebriated was staggering.  

 

“What’s going on in that mind of yours, cupcake?”  He asked, golden orbs suddenly a lot less confident than before.  

 

Well now you know what happened to your noodle shield.  Apparently tequila made more than people's clothes fall off.

 

You weren’t quite sure how to answer that.  There was a whole lot going on, most of it a tangled mess due to the overarching and powerful presence of the archangel in front of you.  You were able to recognize, however, that certain lines had been about to be crossed, ones you hadn’t even known existed.  You weren’t sure how you felt about that.  

 

“Gabe,” you began, tongue nervously sweeping across your lip.  What did you even say?  Sure, you’d screw his brains out, but you were a little emotionally unavailable at the moment? That not even Sam would have been waking up in a relationship if he tumbled into your bed?  That you’d just never entertained thoughts about him because he was an archangel who dated goddesses that had pulled the world back from the brink of annihilation before becoming an annihilator themselves?  

 

“No need to overthink this, you know,” he suggested smoothly.  “This can be whatever you want it to be.”

 

Well if that wasn’t the mother of all offers.  Whatever you wanted.  Strings.  No strings.  You had the power.  You were the one in control.  You had a sudden, overwhelming urge to look down and make sure you were still in your own body.  

 

Yup.  You were still you.  You looked back up to see Gabriel was also still Gabriel and looking at you expectantly.    

 

Why the hell not.  What did you have to lose?  

 

You were vaguely aware there was a part of your mind currently ducking out a back door somewhere, the same way it did when you were making decisions that could lead to complete and utter disaster or something absolutely fantastic, but not much room for anything in between.   

 

“Ok,” you told him.  

 

“Ok,” the smug smile stretching across his face had been delayed, leaving you to wonder if your answer surprised him.  “At any point you don’t like where the ride is headed, you just say the word and we stop.”

 

It wasn’t the ride you were worried about so much as what happened when you got to your destination.  What part of your brain hadn’t abandoned you, however, was hastily stuffing that thought deep down into the furthest part of your mind it could find.   

 

“Right. Starburst to stop.  Do we need a word to keep going or is _oh god more_ self-explanatory,” wryness painted words, ending where the corner of your mouth turned up slightly.

 

“Why don’t we leave my father out of this,” He said suggested, only half joking.  

 

Oh.  Right.  That was going to take some getting used to.  

 

Levity faded from amber as something more serious edged into his gaze.  

 

“I meant what I said.  I don’t mind being just a distraction if that’s what you want, so long as when I’m here, _I’m_ the one that’s here.”  The look on his face said this was non-negotiable.    

 

“Have a bit of a pride problem, do we?”  You said playfully, trying to keep the mood light.  

 

“Maybe,” he smirked, his usual overconfident air that bordered on arrogance making an appearance for the first time that evening as your fingers teased over his collar.

 

“I hadn't noticed,” you drawled, your touch dropping down the border of his shirt before snagging where it buttoned.  You loved how he always kept the first one undone, allowing the briefest hint of what might lay beneath.  You may not have allowed yourself to fantasize about him, but it sure as shit didn’t mean you hadn’t appreciated his attractiveness.  You were only human, after all.

 

You rested your palm against his chest as your other came up and splayed across the back of his neck.  His brows drew together slightly, gold sparking with curiosity over your actions.  You, however, were focused on one thought at the moment.  

 

Like you needed to be thinking of a Winchester when you had something so divine standing in front of you.  

 

The way his lips gave a smug little curl on one side, he’d caught that, which was exactly what you’d hoped would happen.  Cas had clued you in that touch could be a powerful conduit when wanting your mind to be heard. You’d just never had the opportunity to test that theory out before.   

 

“Any other rules I should be aware of?”  You asked, heart rate inching a little higher with anticipation.     

 

“Just that there aren’t any,” he declared, the honeyed hues taking on a mischievous and almost predatory gleam.  Now that the cards were on the table there was no need for him to hold back and the amount of desire you saw staring back at you had your breath catching in your throat.   

 

As his lips came down on yours you realized maybe Dean had done his job.  Maybe he’d just done it better than you imagined.  


End file.
